


Thought We Were It

by swv



Series: And You Thought That I’d Leave You [2]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Matt was getting ready for Tom to come pick him up, with butterflies starting a revolution inside him and his mind spinning. And the date that followed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anyone in the story or make money of my writing. The actual story, if not the characters, is my own work as far as any idea is original anymore…?
> 
> This story is dedicated to my L (you know who you are!), who requested from me to write the continuation of So Far From Perfect after she read it. To L: Matt har en likadan lägenhet som du! ;)
> 
> And, finally! As always, thanks to my betas (both of them this time) who took time from their own busy schedules to help me with this one. All the mistakes are my own since I tend to get stubborn about… stuff… and not wanting to change… stuff… I like… (I’m writing this so late!)

Matt had butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and not necessarily gentle butterflies either but butterflies with razor sharp wings that tickled as much as they tore through his insides. The butterflies had been there, multiplying, for a week now; ever since that night Tom came over to his apartment.

 

That night had been so strange, Matt hadn’t meant to confess to Tom in the way he did; he wasn’t supposed to tell Tom about his feelings at all. But then he had the phone in his hand and Tom didn’t take his call for the nth time and Matt had just missed him. So he left the cryptic message, hoping that Tom would stop by again if he thought something was wrong.

 

He _had_ showed up and Matt couldn’t keep these new and scary feelings to himself. He had known that it had to be strange and unhealthy to fall for his kidnapper but he could hardly breathe just thinking about Tom – for other reasons than a year ago. And with Tom there, sharing his space again, he just said it. Maybe he was relying on Tom to fix all of his problems again.

 

The look on Tom’s face had been priceless and Matt smiled to himself as he toweled his hair dry at the memory; it had told him all he needed to know. Tom had seemed almost scared as he asked Matt to be allowed to take him out sometime and Matt hadn’t found any words, instead he had nodded as they just looked at each other. That was when the first butterflies made themselves known.

 

A week had passed since then and now he was getting ready for Tom to come pick him up. He had just finished lining his eyes with black – his previous partners had always told him how much they appreciated Matt in eyeliner and he wanted to take Tom’s breath away – when there was a knock at the door. He looked himself over in the mirror one last time, satisfied with the result and went to get the door.

 

The butterflies started a full blown revolution in him.

 

When his eyes met Tom’s the world slowed down, time almost stopped. Tom was looking so good, so _different_ from before; he was wearing a button up shirt and dark jeans, just on the right side of too tight. And Tom looked shocked at the sight of him as well, eye’s seemingly unable to leave Matt’s.

 

“Hey.” Tom breathed out without looking away from Matt, instead shamelessly taking in the rest of him.

 

Tom eyes felt like a caress over Matt and he gasped out an unintelligible response, wincing a bit at how embarrassing he was acting. “What’ve you got there?” He had noticed Tom’s hand hidden behind his back.

 

Matt could almost see Tom’s composure return, turning into the man that Matt had fallen for over the past months. He gave Matt a more confident smirk and handed over a rose. “Can’t really show up for a date without flowers.”

 

Matt felt himself blush. “Just gonna get my jacket.” He stuttered, put the rose in a glass of water and got his favorite fake-leather jacket. Tom waited patiently at the door and as Matt returned to him Tom smiled brighter, holding out his hand for him.

 

“Come on, pretty.” Tom said and Matt felt a smile of his own form as he took Tom’s hand. “Let me take you out now, we can’t spend all our time together having take-out in your apartment.”

 

Matt laughed out loud at that and followed Tom down the stairs. As the chilling autumn air hit Matt’s face Tom let go of his hand in favour for settling on his lower back as they walked down the sidewalk.

 

“So, where are you taking me?” Matt asked and felt a shiver run down his spine as Tom leaned in closer with a secretive smile.

 

“It’s a surprise.” He whispered and pulled Matt closer. “Are you cold?”

 

“Depends on whether or not you’ll warm me up if I am.” Tom smirked at him before walking them quicker down the street towards an expensive looking car Matt hadn’t seen before. Tom was a perfect gentleman, holding up the door for him and holding his hand to help him into the car, and as Tom sat in the driver seat Matt turned to him with a smile. “Nice car, is it new?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The change in atmosphere was almost immediate; Tom’s eyes became more focused on the road ahead and his smile looked almost painted-on. And Matt couldn’t understand what about the car had changed the mood so drastically.

 

“So, tell me about yourself, Tom.” Matt tried after what felt like minutes of silence.

 

Tom gave him a quick look before turning back to the road. “Not much to tell, really.”

 

Matt waited for a continuation, but when nothing came the mood got even more stiff. He tried asking a few more questions about Tom but all he got was monosyllabic answers in return. The pleasant feeling from when Tom had showed up and given him all of his attention was gone; Matt felt uncomfortable and the longer they drove the more silent they both became, until Matt stopped trying altogether.

 

They stopped outside the cinema and before Matt could get out, Tom had stepped around the car and was opening the door for him, offering his hand to help Matt out.

 

“Is this a movie-and-dinner date?” Matt asked with a small smile, hoping that Tom would smile back at him.

 

And he did; a big, dazzling smile. “A date that can’t go wrong, right?” But Tom quickly let go of Matt’s hand and he felt his heart clench in his chest.

 

_Oh yes it can, apparently._

 

Tom had chosen an artsy movie that Matt had wanted to watch for some time, but the pleasure of watching the movie was somewhat lost because of the awkwardness between them. Matt felt Tom brush against him a few times - he even positioned himself as to make it impossible for Tom to not touch him - but every time Tom pulled away as if he had been burned. And he could have sworn that Tom was looking at him more than the movie, but as soon as he turned to look at Tom, he was watching the movie again.

 

Finally Matt had enough. With an encouraging smile at Tom he took his hand and squeezed it a bit, resting his head on Tom’s shoulder. The pleasure of the contact was short as Tom excused himself to go to the bathroom just a minute later. And when he returned Matt felt the distance grow further between them as Tom kept a fair distance.

 

It was after the movie that Matt decided he couldn't take it any longer; stopping on the street outside the cinema, he turned to Tom. “You know, it’s okay if you changed your mind about dating me, I’ll survive, but then please tell me.“

 

Tom froze before him and turned around, looking clueless. “Why wouldn’t I wanna date you?”

 

Matt blushed and looked away. It was stupid anyway, he shouldn’t have said anything. Tom obviously didn’t understand the problem. He continued walking, but Tom grabbed his wrist and stopped him. And then let go of him just as quickly.

 

“Yeah, just you don’t seem to enjoy...” Matt shrugged. “This, us, tonight.”

 

Tom sighed and put a hand over his eyes, rubbing them, and Matt gnawed his lip worriedly between his teeth; he shouldn’t really have come off that strong.

 

“I just...” Tom sighed and looked back at Matt. “I was horrible to you back then and I don’t wanna scare you away, you know? I’m afraid of reminding you of that time.”

 

Matt took a hesitant step closer to the taller guy, looking up into his eyes.

 

“When you kidnapped me?”

 

Tom looked pained and nodded, making Matt smile and take a more confident step towards him.

 

“Is that why you bought a new car? For our date?” Tom looked like he was feeling sick as he nodded again. “Are you gonna hurt me again?”

 

This time Tom shook his head and Matt’s smile grew larger.

 

“Then I’ll be okay.”

 

Matt closed the last distance between them and reached up to kiss Tom, a tentative and soft brush of lips against lips before pulling away. The butterflies from earlier that evening returned in the time it seemed to take for Tom to realize what happened, and then the taller guy’s hands was on his hips and pulling him closer, kissing him back.

 

Matt’s head was spinning as Tom’s tongue traced his bottom lip, his heart started to swell as he leaned closer, opening up for the other man. As his tongue met Tom’s his hands found their way to Tom’s hair, softly combing through the dark strands as Tom’s hands on his hips tightened.

 

Their perfect kiss was over abruptly when someone rudely huffed and elbowed their way past them. Matt pulled back and saw an older couple walk by with sneering expressions, eyes darting back at them as they whispered between themselves. He felt Tom tense up and he saw his jaw wound tight, saw him take a breath as if to shout something, but Matt stopped him with a hand on his arm. A short recollection of how he had met Tom made his heart clench in his chest. “Let it go, focus on me.”

 

Tom looked back at him and after a moment a grin spread over his face, taking Matt’s hand and leaning into him again. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you like that again, okay?” Matt nodded as Tom leaned down and pecked his lips. “Now, let me show you just how much I enjoy your company.”

 

And Tom did; the night progressed pleasantly with a nice dinner and even nicer wine, and Matt was feeling a bit tipsy by the time they left the small restaurant. Tom was acting more present; engaging in conversation and taking every opportunity to touch Matt, even if it was just a squeeze of his hand or a hand on his arm. Matt’s butterflies awoke at every touch, gaining frenzy as Tom walked him home.

 

In front of Matt’s apartment building he turned to Tom, smiling up to the slightly taller man. “You wanna come up and call a cab from my apartment?”

 

Tom leaned down and kissed Matt chastely. “So you don’t put out on the first date?” He joked and Matt laughed, resting his forehead against Tom’s shoulder.

 

“You’ll have to earn that.”

 

“And I didn’t?” A warmth spread in Matt’s chest as Tom teased him. Matt just shook his head and burrowed it deeper in Tom’s jacket. “I’ll just go back and get the car, but...”

 

“No.” Matt pulled away and looked Tom in the eyes, memories of his father being hit by a drunk driver washing over him like cold water. “You’ve been drinking, you shouldn’t be driving.”

 

Tom looked as if he was gonna protest so Matt pressed a finger against his lips. He took Tom’s hand and lead him up the stairs to his apartment, unlocking the door with a quick look at Tom over his shoulder. As the door opened Matt pulled him inside and pressed up against his chest, kissing the taller guy feverishly as he fumbled behind them to close the door.

 

Tom’s hands were all over him and pulling him impossibly closer, his touch making Matt’s head spin and making it impossible for him to think straight until Tom pulled back. Lips kissing down his neck had him pant against Tom’s hair.

 

“Not tonight.” Tom just nodded and continued to kiss him, hands finding their way to his hips under his shirt. “Do you wanna sleep on the couch?”

 

Tom finally pulled back and smiled at Matt. “I’d love that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and last chapter, please enjoy!
> 
> Same disclaimer about not earning money or owning anyone applies as from the first chapter. (Sadly that didn’t change… I’m joking, I don’t support owning of people… Most of the time...)

Tom awoke slightly disoriented. The sky outside the window was gray like only the dawn of a rainy day could be. He pulled the blanket closer around himself and cast a displeased look at the sky; the day was gonna suck if the weather stayed like this.

 

A whiff of a familiar scent had his mind clear a bit further and with a look around the room he recognized Matt’s apartment. He couldn't hold back a smile as the memories of the night before came back to him.

 

Matt’s stormy kisses that tasted like wine and cigarettes.

 

Matt’s smile as they talked over dinner.

 

Matt’s skin under his fingertips.

 

Tom got up from the couch, remembering Matt insisting on him taking the bed and not stopping before Tom made himself comfortable on the couch and telling him – playfully, of course – to shut the fuck up. He was unable to lie still any longer with the memories of last night swirling around in his head that had his heart fluttering.

 

He made his way to Matt’s bedroom door and opened it a bit, peeking in at the younger guy sleeping soundly and looking beyond tired. Tom’s heart melted at the sight of the ruffled hair and the eyeliner smudged under those long lashes. Not even the gray skies could bring down his mood after seeing Matt’s beautiful, sleeping face.

 

He quietly closed the door and let his mind drift as he walked around the small apartment. His thoughts were circling around that beautiful blond sleeping in the room next door and how perfect last night had been. Well, almost perfect in any case.

 

Tom had been awfully nervous when he arrived outside the building, having to calm himself with several deep breaths before working up the courage to climb the stairs to Matt’s apartment. Matt had opened the door looking so happy to see him that Tom had almost forgot how they had met in the first place. Although he hadn’t been able to completely forget the picture of Matt beaten bloody, the Matt standing before him all pretty with his happy eyes and plump lips had left him breathless. It had been like he was seeing Matt for the first time.

 

While all Tom had wanted was to touch Matt, to hold him, he barely dared to do so. He had been so afraid that Matt would pull away from him, change his mind about the whole thing and break his heart with his rejection. Instead it seemed like he had been the one on the verge of breaking Matt’s heart and that had his stomach turn. The last thing he wanted was to cause the younger man anymore pain.

 

But after Matt had kissed him – and what a kiss it had been – the night had gotten much better. Matt’s curious questions over way too expensive wine Tom had ordered to impress him, Matt’s playful eyes not leaving Tom for a second as he told some story from his childhood, the suggestive lip-biting Matt did when Tom looked at him for too long. It had been a perfect dinner.

 

His biggest regret had to be that he hadn’t pulled Matt closer to himself during the movie, that he hadn’t held the younger guy in the privacy of the darkness of the movie theater and showed him how much he appreciated the chance Matt had given him. Even after all that he had done to him.

 

His dreaming stride was interrupted when his stomach made a sound of protest that had him almost laughing, only stopping himself as to not wake the sleeping blond. Instead he went to Matt’s fridge, looking through it and realizing that Matt had _nothing_ edible at home. He made a quick decision and scribbled down a couple of lines on the note pad next to the phone.

 

_I’ll be right back. Go back to bed. I’ll wake you when I get back._

 

Leaving the note on the coffee table, he left the apartment in a hurry. He was pretty sure he had seen a small coffee shop just around the corner on their way back last night.

 

On his way down the stairs he realized that he didn’t even know if the bakery would be open yet. Or what time it was for that matter. But as he turned around the corner he saw the lights  through the windows of the little coffee shop and he wasn’t surprised to be the first one in, apparently shocking the old owner as she looked at him with big disbelieving eyes.

 

Back in the apartment he pulled off his shoes and put two croissants on a plate, bringing the coffee he had bought and carefully opened the bedroom door.

 

Matt stirred but didn’t wake and Tom smiled as he put the plate and cups on the nightstand before climbing up into bed. He snuggled close to Matt and pulled him against himself, just breathing in his scent; a soft tinge of apple and smoke.

 

“Babe, come on, wake up.” He mumbled against Matt’s hair and kissed the side of his head, Tom could feel the younger guy’s body tense up against his own until Matt opened his eyes. And then he relaxed back against Tom. “Hey sunshine, did I scare you?” Tom teased, Matt just smiled and hid his face against Tom’s throat.

 

“I smell coffee?” Tom felt Matt’s lips drag against his skin as he spoke and had to hold back a low growl at the teasing caress. Matt must have understood what effect he was having on him anyway because he started kissing further down Tom’s neck; Tom was sure the bastard was smirking. “What are you doing here?”

 

Tom pulled back; Matt had said that he wasn’t ready to take things further last night and Tom wasn’t gonna push him, instead he rolled over on his back and reached for the plate and a cup of coffee for Matt. “Sit up and have breakfast with me, pretty.”

 

The smile Matt gave him was priceless as he sat up, the covers pooling at his waist and exposing soft skin, making Tom want to lay him down and kiss all that pale skin. “Gimme!” But then Matt’s expression turned coy and he leaned closer to Tom, flirting casually. “And maybe a shirt...?”

 

Tom laughed and turned to his own coffee to hide the blush spreading over his cheeks. “Just eat your breakfast.”

 

Matt moved around in bed until he was practically in Tom’s lap with his back against his chest before he started on his croissant and tore of pieces to feed him with. Tom gratefully let Matt feed him, playfully tracing his tongue over the pads of Matt’s fingers from time to time.

 

“I’ve wanted to see that movie for such a long time.” Matt mumbled against Tom’s cheek as he fed him another piece of the croissant.

 

Tom smiled against Matt’s fingers and nodded. “I know.”

 

Matt pulled back and looked quizzically at him. “What?”

 

“I know.” Tom repeated and wrapped his arms around Matt’s middle, pulled him closer and hid his face against Matt’s neck. “I... looked out for you before we met again and I heard you talk about the movie with that girl in the record shop.”

 

“Wait.” Matt pulled away and turned to look at Tom. “You stalked me?”

 

“Just a tiny bit...?” Tom tried and saw Matt’s facial expression turn from confused to disbelieving to… _astonished?_ When Matt laughed and leaned in to kiss him Tom felt a stone drop from his heart.

 

“You freak.” Matt’s lips softly touching his. “But we’re going to watch it again, as compensation for me missing out on the movie last night.” Tom nodded and leaned in against Matt again, resuming the kiss. Until Matt pulled back with a devious look in his eyes. “Just don’t buy another car for the next date.”

 

The rest of the breakfast passed in silence, both too occupied with their own thoughts. As they were done Matt turned in Tom’s lap, facing him.

 

“What time is it?”

 

Tom turned his wrist to look at his watch. “7:30 am.”

 

“Oh my fuck!” Matt exclaimed and flopped down on the bed again, pulling the covers over his head. “Come here and cuddle me, and don’t you dare wake me up before twelve!”

 

He laughed as he complied, pulling Matt close to himself and winding his arms around the younger man. Yeah, he wouldn’t say no to some cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, the end~
> 
> Will maybe continue this, if there’s an interest for another part? Otherwise I hoped you liked this as much as I liked writing it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> To L: så, vad tycker du? Får han fortsätta bo i din lägenhet? ^^
> 
> So, how was it? Was it a worthy follow up? Please leave some constructive feedback. Or just some love.


End file.
